Blitzkrieg
by Ice Krystal
Summary: AU PokeSpe. The real world's filled with pokemon, and there are many strict laws pertaining to them. Professor Oak created the Pokedex to uncover the many mysteries of pokemon. He chooses young trainers with unique talents to use them. But the world is becoming much more violent, and humans are beginning to fear pokemon. Special/Green x Soul/Chosen/MangaQuest/Frantic/Haughty/Agency


**Blitzkrieg  
**

**Prologue: Dreams Are Made To Be Followed  
**

_May 20, 2013._

_Somewhere in Japan._

_(Red's POV)_

"Pika, use Thunderbolt!" I exclaimed, pointing to the target before the electric rodent in the gym.

The pikachu leaped forward, into the air, his whole body sparking with electricity that seeped from his red cheek pouches. The attack charged, and a wicked yellow bolt of voltage shot from his body, hitting the vague dummy of a pokemon. The dummy exploded, sending white stuffing everywhere, along with smoke. Once the smoke cleared, all that remained of the dummy was a scorched spot on the gym floor and the scattered, smoking stuffing.

Pika landed lightly on the ground, and turned around to look at me, a smirk on his face. I grinned down at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Perfect, as always," I told him.

He let out a happy cry, and bounded up to me, leaping up onto my shoulder. I laughed, and reached up to scratch him behind his ear. He let out a happy sigh. I turned back around, and headed for the door that opened up to the locker room. We were pretty much done for the day. I was pretty sure Pika had drained all his stored electricity.

I pushed open the door, and stepped inside the cool locker room of Oda's School For Trainers. It was a boys only school, and I had been going there since I was fourteen. It was now nearing the end of my junior year, and I would be turning seventeen in August. I was one of the top students in my class, second only to my rival from the very beginning, Green Oak, the grandson of the renowned pokemon professor Samuel Oak.

The locker room was fancier than most other schools' because Oda's was elite, and you had to pay the big bucks to get in, or get a scholarship. I had to get a scholarship, unlike my rival. Some of the rich kids would look down at you if your parents couldn't pay the intuition, and when I was younger and first starting out I was bullied about that. But once I had started getting top grades and winning battles, they learned to stop harassing me.

Anyways, the locker room was huge, and made of really expensive stuff. The lockers themselves had to be made of some highly resistance metal to counter whatever pokemon that could do damage in the room. The lockers were tall, and lined against each of the walls, alternating gold and black, the school's colors, every locker. The benches in front of them had to be either made of mahogany or cherry wood. The room was empty, seeing as it was a Saturday and usually everyone went out to town to hang out and do stupid stuff.

I stopped in front of my locker—it was one of the black one's. Pika leaped off my shoulder, landing down on the bench. I did the combination, and popped the door open. I grabbed my gym bag, and pulled it out. I pulled it open, and removed my regular clothes. I took a couple minutes to change back into my jeans and shirt. Once I was done, Pika leaped back up onto my shoulder, and I put my red and white baseball crap on my head.

I grabbed my bag, and slung it over my shoulder, and headed out of the room. I didn't have to change my clothes just to train my pokemon, but I preferred to anyways just in case a move was misdirected or something. I didn't want to ruin my good clothes.

I walked across the gym, and pushed the exit's doors opened. I stepped out into the hallway, which was a little long and had no doors, and headed down it. But as soon as I stepped out into the small area that opened up to the hallways to the gym and to the cafeteria, I was stopped.

"Akairo!"

I turned at the calling of my last name. It was one of the teachers—my Chemistry teacher, Watanabe-sensei. He was a older man with nearly entirely silver hair. He was one of the nicer teachers, though he did teach my worse class. I usually went to him if I needed any help or advice about something.

"Oh, hi Watanabe-sensei," I greeted him, walking over to where he was standing. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes," he said, though his expression was serious. "Headmaster Fukui has asked for your presence."

I froze. Oh crap, what did I do this time? I mean, sometimes I got in trouble, but not too frequently, not like my junior and friend, a sophomore named Gold Kin. Now that kid got in trouble every week. All the teachers were used to his antics, so he got away with the minor stuff. No matter how much he was punished, he never changed. I don't think anything would get through that kid's head.

"Okay," I said slowly, still worried.

Watanabe-sensei gave me a reassuring smile. "You're not the only one. He has called Oak and Kin as well."

Okay, so it was really bad.

"All right, all right," I said, starting to walk way. "I'm going to see him. Thanks, Watanabe-sama!"

Once we were out of earshot, I slowed down and sighed heavily. I turned my head to look at the pikachu on my shoulder. "We're really in big trouble now, Pika. But I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything recently. Not unless you count Gold dragging me to harass those new maids. I really wish he would stop doing that."

Pika squeaked, and gave me a short, curt nod. I sighed again, and set off again through the halls. It took about ten minutes to walk through the halls with their shiny marble floors. I took a deep breath and calmed myself as I approached the main office. You could look inside through glass walls. It was a plush room, even though from here you could only see the secretaries. The carpet was red velvet, and there were plush chairs covered with the same material that you could sit on while waiting to see the headmaster. And two of the chairs were occupied.

I pulled open the mahogany door, and stepped inside. It was even cooler inside here; the air conditioners directly sent cool air into the office. One of secretaries looked up from whatever she was doing to see me. I hesitated slightly, still unsure about the whole situation, even though I saw my two colleagues sitting on the chairs waiting.

"Please sit down," the secretary who looked at me said. "Headmaster Fukui will see you shortly."

I nodded, and glanced over at the two boys already sitting down—Green Oak and Gold Kin. They were the reason I was nervous about the whole situation. Gold grinned up at me, smirking wide. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down in the closest chair, which happened to be next to him.

Gold Kin was fifteen years old, a sophomore, as I had already mentioned. He would turn sixteen in July. He had wild, sloppy black hair with bangs that flopped down in front of his face, and startling gold eyes. He was quite the troublemaker, and was quite careless. While some people thought I was impulsive, he topped the cake. He was also quite the pervert, and had the tendency to hit on any girl he saw, which was really, really annoying.

Green Oak was in the same grade as me, and was also sixteen, turning seventeen in November. He was tall, taller than me, and I was one of the tallest in our school. He wasn't full Japanese—his father had been born in Britain, though he had been raised here in Japan. He had spiky brown hair, and cold green eyes. He was quite serious and calm, and didn't talk much. But he was one of the best trainers here, which was one of the reasons he was my rival. We had problems getting along.

"What did you do this time, Gold?" I asked with a sigh.

"Hey! Who said I did anything?" he exclaimed in mock annoyance. "I dunno, Fukui just wants to see us, I guess. I haven't done anything recently, I swear."

"Sure, Gold, whatever you say," I said with a sigh, leaning back in my chair.

"Hey, you don't believe me?"

Green snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from us. I scowled and glared at him across Gold. The boy between us sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. And then we just sat in silence, the only sound the typing of the secretaries. Gold fidgeted in his seat.

"So..." he drawled out, sounding bored and awkward. "What have you guys been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothing much," I replied, not moving. "Just the usual, you know. School, training, school, training..."

"Psh, what fun is that?" Gold said, waving me off. "You gotta live a little, Red! You haven't been out recently, have you?"

"...There's no point," I said dryly. "I have to keep my grades up-"

"Agh, not this again!" Gold exclaimed, throwing up his arms. "You're such an overachiever!"

I turned to look at him. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

He opened his mouth to say something, but just then the door to the headmaster's office opened, and the man himself stepped out. We all sat up straight, coming to attention. Nobody—not even Gold—wanted to get on Fukui's bad side. If he didn't like you, he could make your face life at Oda's living hell. So we were all very keen on being respectful to him. Fukui was a well aged man, with a full head of white hair and slightly wrinkled skin. His dark eyes were surprisingly sharp, and not weary.

"Oak, Akairo, Kin. Please come in side," he said, calm as ever.

Dear Arceus, I was getting nervous now. I gulped, and took a deep breath to calm myself. It couldn't be that bad, right? Unless it was about that maid incident I mentioned, though if that was the case, why was Green here? I was pretty sure he wasn't involved unless he had this deep and dark secret he was keeping from all of us. I stood up, as did the two other guys with me. We then walked to the door, and followed the headmaster inside.

The door clicked shut behind us, like it was locking us into the dimly lit room. The office was of slightly larger than average size, with bookshelves pressed up against the walls, lined with countless amounts of books. The wall that had to door was covered in plaques and certificates. There was a ebony wood desk near the far back wall, in front of one of the bookcases, organized neatly. Black leather chairs were placed in front of the desk. And surprisingly, sitting behind a desk, was a man I had only seen in magazines or on television, or had heard on the radio.

"Grandfather?" Green asked, his eyes growing wide slightly. He hadn't seen it coming, either, had he?

Yep, it was the one and only Professor Oak. He was a professor, as his name had suggested, that studied pokemon extensively. He was junior only to Professor Rowan of England—who he had worked with previously, when he used to live in England—and Professor Cedric Juniper of America. But he was more widely known for some reason. He was middle-aged, though he had to be closer to the farther end of the spectrum. He had gray hair and dark eyes.

"Hello Green!" he exclaimed, giving his grandson a friendly smile. "Please, why don't you all sit down?"

Green and I took steps towards the chairs, but I paused, and glanced behind me. Gold was still standing there, his mouth agape and his eyes wide as he stared at Professor Oak. I sighed, and walked back to grab him by the arm and drag him over to the chairs. I pushed him down in one, and then sat down, ending up in the plush chair between Green and Gold.

"Grandfather, what's this about?" Green asked, finally having recovered his composure.

"I will explain that in just a moment," the professor said gently. "Don't worry."

I shot Gold a look when he still hadn't snapped out of his daze, and he finally shut his mouth and blinked, flushing a little with embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. I fought the urge to sigh.

"So, um, Professor Oak, sir," I said, speaking up, and he looked over at me. "What exactly do you want with us? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Ah, yes, that is what I'm about to explain," he said, nodding to me. He stood up, pushing back his chair. "You three are at the tops of your classes. You all excel with pokemon. Everyone respects you. So... I have chosen you three, along with fifteen others for an extremely special task."

"Heh, you didn't have to tell me I'm awesome," Gold said with a playful smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so cocky sometimes, but he was still my friend. Green snorted, obviously holding back some rude comment. Professor Oak just let it go. That might not have been a wise choice when it came to Gold, though.

"Chosen for what, Grandfather?" Green inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You remember my dream, yes?" the professor asked him and he nodded. "Well, I finally got a generous organization to fund my efforts, and I have created the Pokedex!"

"Pokedex?" I asked, and he looked over at me again. "What's that?"

"A encyclopedia of the world's pokemon," he replied, clasping his hands behind his back. "It's my dream to collect data on all the pokemon in this world we live in."

"...Wait a second," Gold said, scratching his ear. "So this is just about a _book_? A freaking _book_?"

"The Pokedex is _not_ a book!" Professor Oak exclaimed, like he was offended or something. "It is a highly advanced computer encyclopedia that records data on a pokemon whenever it is captured. It was extremely expensive to create, but I was given funds. I only had enough money to have fifteen of them created."

"So you've chosen us, along with fifteen others, to carry and use these Pokedexes?" I asked.

Professor Oak nodded and smiled. "Yes, I have. I have sought out the most promising young trainers from all over the world. It just so happens that my grandson is one of them."

Green snorted, and rolled his eyes. I highly doubted that, though. Even if Green hadn't been number one in our class, I bet Professor Oak would still have given him a Pokedex. He was family, after all. Family comes first. Well, in my book it did.

"You want us to collect data on all the pokemon in the world, then," Green stated, looking up at the man. "That... will take a while."

"Yes, it would," the professor agreed, nodding. "Which is why it's not my main concern. My main goal is to capture the legendary pokemon known as Mew."

Gold and I gasped in shock, while Green just stared at him, his eyes growing wide. I could not believe what I just heard the professor say. He wanted us to go look for a pokemon that no one could confirm was real? A pokemon only known about through myths—the pokemon said to be the first pokemon ever in the world? No one had ever seen it and lived to tell the tale. If no one had ever caught it before, much less seen it, how did he think _we_ would catch it? Who said it was even real?

"You want us... to catch _Mew_?" I demanded, my eyes still wide.

"Yes," he replied, serious and calm. "You also will get the chance to travel the country and take on the Japan League, if you so desire. It's an excuse to get you out of school. Why wouldn't you take it?"

"Hell yeah, I'm in!" Gold exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air, leaping onto his feet. Professor Oak and Headmaster Fukui shot him looks, and he winced, dropping back down into his chair. "I mean, count me in, Professor! I'll help you!"

Professor Oak gave him a friendly smile. "Splendid, Gold! Now what do you say, Green, Red?"

"I'm in, too!" I said with a nod. "I've always wanted to see the world!" Even if Mew didn't exist, I wasn't about to let this opportunity to get out go. School was great and all, but you never truly learned until you experienced it yourself. And this seemed to be my one and only chance.

"I suppose I'll do it, too," said Green after a moment of silence. "I've always wanted to take the Gym challenge."

"Wonderful!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Now I have only one other confirmed Pokedex holder, as I have come to call you. Her name is Crystal Kessho, and she is around your age, Gold. She's very talented when it comes to catching wild pokemon, and she will most likely be the one who catches all the pokemon in the world for me."

"Whaaaat? A_ girl_?" Gold exclaimed, surprised.

Professor Oak blinked and raised an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Uh... Nothing," he said hastily, and I sighed and shook my head at him.

The professor also sighed. "You all will need to pack your things and be prepared to leave to my hometown of Machida in Tokyo on Monday. I will have a small plane sent to your airstrip here to pick you up. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I said with a curt nod.

Professor Oak gave us one last friendly smile. "Good. I look forward to inducting you! Until then, my young friends."

…

_May 22, 2013._

_Somewhere in Japan._

I shut the lid to my suitcase, and clicked the lock closed. I glanced over at Pika, who sat on my bed behind the suitcase. He looked up at me, twitching his ears a little. I sighed, and reached over to scratch him behind his ear. He let out a happy cry and I smiled. I pulled my hand back and grasped the suitcase, pulling it up off the bed. Pika scampered to the edge and leaped up onto my shoulder. I grabbed my backpack, which was also filled with things, and then headed for the door.

I paused, and turned around to look at my room one last time. I was lucky not to own many things. It was easier, traveling back and forth from my home and school. And it would be easier now that I would be traveling through Japan. And now, maybe, I could finally fulfill my life long dream.

Ever since I was young, I had dreamed of traveling through my country and challenging the Gyms of the Japan League. I wanted to be like my older half brother Daiki, who succeeded so well when it came to pokemon. He was four years older than me, now twenty-one. I hadn't seen him in years, not sense the day he left to start his journey seven years ago when he was sixteen and I was twelve. We hadn't heard from him since. Maybe now that I was starting my own journey, I could find him.

"Well, Pika, this is it," I said, reaching out to grab the door knob and pulling the door open. He let out a cry in response as I stepped out of my dorm room and into the hall. "We're finally stepping out into the real world, buddy."

He nodded as I shut the door behind me, and began walking down the hall. Right as I stepped out into the lounge, Gold entered as well, coming from the hall that led to the sophomores' rooms. He grinned at me widely, his aipom, Ataro, perched on top of his head, which had a baseball cap on it backwards, colored like an ultra ball. He also had a pair of goggles on top of the hat. The other kids who were hanging out in the lounge before classes started watched us, probably jealous that we had this opportunity and they didn't.

We met up in the middle of the lounge, and he was still grinning. I rolled my eyes at him, and he let out a light laugh. Ataro snickered from his perch, covering his mouth with his paw.

"So, Red, bro, you ready for this?" Gold asked me as we set off down the hall that led to the front door of the dormitories. "I mean, we're about to travel the freaking country!"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm excited! This is gonna be great! We can finally discover what we want to do in life! And we can follow our dreams."

"Psh, who wants to figure that out?" Gold scoffed, waving me off. "I have lots of dreams, yup. I want to taste every food there is out there! I want to travel! And I want to see some really hot chicks."

I rolled my eyes as we reached the front door. I pulled it open, letting my friend step outside before following suit. It was a warm day in May, but not too smoldering out. I looked around, taking in the green grass and sculpted bushes, wondering where Green was. Maybe he was already at the main building, waiting for the car to come drive us to the airstrip. Either way, we needed to get moving.

"So what are your dreams, bro?" Gold asked me as we walked along, following the dirt path that led to the main building.

I stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to put this into words. My dream was kinda cliché... But it was what it was. And a lot of people shared it with me.

"Well, I want to become the Japan Champion," I said, looking straight ahead as we walked. "I want to become the strongest trainer in the country! I want to be the very best, like no one ever was."

I glanced over at him to see him looking up at me with wide, shocked eyes. "Whoa, man. That's... pretty intense. You really want to do all that? It's gonna be super tough. And it could take forever."

"Yeah, I know," I said, nodding. "But I've wanted this ever since I was little. I'm not about to give up on it now."

"Well, I gotta give you kudos for that, bro!" he exclaimed with a nod. "Yeah, I could never do that. I just wanna have fun on our journey, y'know?"

"I get you."

We stepped off the path onto the gray asphalt in front of the school, serving as a road and a drop off of sorts. The school itself was huge, being a four story building built during the Meiji period in Japan. It was painted white, with windows and a tower in the center right above the main entrance. I believed it was a style called _giyofu_ or something like that. Either way, that was our school. And Green was waiting at the entrance, sitting on the stone steps that led up to the door. Our ride hadn't arrived yet.

Gold bounded across the stretch of asphalt, not bothering to look both ways before crossing just in case. Man, he was so reckless. He stopped in front of Green, who looked up at him, probably with an annoyed expression. I couldn't see so far away. I quickly looked both ways, and then crossed the road, joining them up on the steps.

"Hi Green," I said to him, trying to be friendly. "Are you ready for the project?"

"Hello Red," he drawled, sounding bored. "I suppose I am."

"Bro, you better be ready!" Gold exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "We're about to go out and see the freaking world! This is like... like... a rite of passage! Into manhood!"

Green looked up at him, his expression neutral. "Then you have a long way to go, Gold."

Whoa, that was a bit uncalled for. But before either of us could respond, the sound of a engine caught our attention. I turned around to see a freaking white _limousine_ pull up in front of the school. I stared in shock and awe at the vehicle as the door opened, and out stepped a very familiar face that I knew would make Gold totally flip out.

It was DJ Mary, a famous singer from England who had moved to Japan a few years ago, and hosts Professor Oak's radio show _The Pokemon Hour_. She was only a little older than us, probably in her late teens. She was pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Gold just stood there and stared at her, his eyes wide. Green stood up and moved to stand next to me.

"Hello, Mary," he greeted her, switching to English "I take it Grandfather sent you with the limo to pick us up?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's right." Her British accent was thick as ever.

Gold finally snapped out of his daze. "Oh my Arceus, Green, you know _DJ Mary_ and you didn't freaking tell me?"

Green just looked at him calmly. "I don't see how that's important."

"Dude!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "She's like my idol!"

Mary blinked as Gold whipped back around to face her, and suddenly he was right up in front of her, holding her hand. "DJ Mary, I'm your biggest fan! The name's Gold, Gold Kin. Can I have your autograph? Or two? Or three? Or however many you don't mind giving?"

I sighed, and brushed my bangs out of my eyes before walking up to Gold and grabbing him by his collar and yanking him back away from the poor girl. "Leave the girl alone, Gold, jeez. You can get an autograph later. But right now we need to get to Machida so we can see Professor Oak and get this job started."

I let him go, and he pulled away, straightening up his shirt. "Okay, okay, sorry. I just never expected to meet Mary!"

Mary grimaced slightly. "Well, he's right. Professor Oak is waiting for you. We do need to get moving."

"Then let's go," Green said, adjusting his bag over his shoulder.

We all climbed into the limousine, which had nice white leather seats. I ended up sitting next to Mary across from Gold and Green, much to the former's disappointment. The limo set off again, and then we were sitting in awkward silence as Gold continued to stare at Mary with excited eyes. Green sighed, and began to stare out the window, resting his chin on his palm.

"So," I said awkwardly, trying to break the silence. "How is everyone today?"

"Great!" Gold exclaimed, his eyes brightening up even more. "This day couldn't get any better!"

"I... could be better," Mary said, giving her biggest fan an annoyed look.

"Just ignore my friend there," I said dryly, wincing. "He's not normally like this."

"Hey!" Gold exclaimed, insulted.

This was really going to be one long day. And it would only be the first of many.

…

_Machida City, Japan._

_(Crystal's POV)_

I pushed open the door to the lab, and stepped inside into the cool room. As always, it was bustling with activity, preparing for the arrival of three other kids who would be getting Pokedexes today, all boys. I was eager to meet my colleagues, if not a little nervous. I mean, as of right now, I was the only girl who was getting a Pokedex. It was going to be a little weird.

The lab was of fairly large size, being one large room. It was white and pristine, with not a single spot of dirt anywhere. It was full of the world's most advanced technology, bought with the funds from the organization that the professor still had not told me about yet. I was so excited to be part of this project, and I would finally be able to put my knowledge to good use.

I was here a little early. The boys wouldn't get here until after noon. So I had time to prepare myself and do some last minute preparations since Professor Oak wanted all of us to travel together. I walked over to the desk that the professor was letting me use during my stay here, and opened up one of the drawers. I pulled out the folder that the professor had given me with the files on the boys that would be my colleagues. I set it down on my desk, and I was about to open it up when I heard a noise behind me.

"Um, excuse me?"

I whipped around, startled by the voice. I nearly made the kid behind me jump out of their skin. It was a boy, with thick blonde hair with a startling wide brimmed straw hat on, and brown eyes. He had to be in his early teens, and was pretty short, and kinda scrawny. I blinked at him, wondering what such a young kid was doing here.

"Yes?" I asked him, relaxing.

"This is Professor Oak's laboratory, right?" he asked me, his voice high pitched and oddly accented.

I nodded, giving him a friendly smile. "It sure is! How can I help you?"

"Um... my name is Yellow," he said, looking up at me. "And... I would like to be in the Pokedex project."

I gasped in surprise, and then crossed my arms over my chest. "What makes you think you're talented enough to be chosen?" I asked sternly. "Professor Oak has done hours of research to decide who the fifteen holders of the Pokedex will be and-"

The boy lifted his arms and took off his hat, letting loose a long blonde ponytail. I cut myself off and stared in shock. This boy was really a girl. And Professor Oak had shown me a picture of her! He had said something about it, too. Uh, what was it again? Oh, yeah! _"If this girl comes to the lab she is to join the Pokedex project, but it is highly imperative that her gender is kept secret."_

"Nevermind," I said, wincing slightly. "Professor Oak told me about you. Welcome to the team, Yellow! I'm Crystal Kessho, and I'm on the Pokedex project, too. You can just call me Crys."

Yellow beamed up at me with a friendly smile. "Thank you! It's nice to meet you, Crys!" Suddenly, one of the poke balls on her belt opened, releasing a cute little pikachu up onto the girl's shoulder; the pikachu had a pink flower tied to its ear. Yellow laughed, and pet the pokemon. "And this is Chuchu!"

"Ahaha, it's nice to meet you both," I said with a friendly smile. "Hey, you should put your hat back on. Don't want anyone to find out."

"Oh, yeah!" she said, hastily, hiding her ponytail underneath it. "Thanks. It'd be really bad if anyone found out..."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking, that is," I said, honestly curious.

"It's a really long, complicated story," she admitted, and Chuchu nodded in agreement. "And, well... I probably shouldn't tell you. Not now."

I nodded. "I understand, Yellow. Hey, do you need any explaining on what we're doing for the project?"

Her eyes brightened up and she nodded. "Yes, please! That would be really helpful."

I gave her another friendly smile. "All right, come with me, then."

So I wasn't going to be the only girl after all. That made me feel better. Yellow was really nice, too. Though her accent did suggest she was from another country... she spoke fluent Japanese. What was up with this girl?

…

_Machida City, Japan._

_(Red's POV)_

The flight lasted a couple hours, and it was as awkward as the limo ride. At least Gold amused himself by looking out the window at the clouds, talking to Ataro. Green was silent as ever, and Mary took out a novel to read in English. The title was something about shades of some color. I couldn't make it out. The plane itself was small, and there were only a few seats that faced each other. I ended up falling asleep not long after that.

Suddenly, I was jolted awake by someone yelling my name. My eyes shot open and I nearly fell out of my seat. I saw that it was Gold who had woken me up, grinning down at me devilishly, Ataro on top of his head as always. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes.

"We're here, man!" he exclaimed, backing away from me. "In Machida! Come on, let's go!"

I sighed as Pika leaped back up onto my shoulder from his spot on my lap where he had also been dozing. I pushed myself up off the chair, and ran a hand through my spiky hair. I grabbed my backpack and suitcase, and headed with Gold to the exit, and then walked down the ramp onto the asphalt that served as the runway. We were in a small airport in what seemed to be very much outside of the gigantic metropolis of Tokyo. Yet another limo—this time black—was waiting for us.

"We're almost there," Mary told as as we followed her to the limo. "There's just a little more to go."

We all climbed into the limousine with her, and then once again we were riding along. This time it wasn't so awkward, and Gold and I made small talk with Mary while Green listened and watched us with mild interest. The closer we got, the more excited I became. We were so, so close to this moment I had been waiting for. I was so close to getting closer to making my dream come true.

Finally, we pulled up in front of what looked like a laboratory. Gold looked through the window excitedly, blocking my view. Green sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. The driver came around and opened the door that was facing the building. Gold hopped out, and then the rest of us followed suit. The driver shut the door once we were all out, and then went back to get behind the wheel. All three of us stood in front of the lab, staring at us in awe. Well, more likely just Gold and me since Green and Mary had seen it before and had been inside.

"Whoa," Gold breathed, his eyes wide. "So this is it?"

"Obviously," Green deadpanned, giving the younger boy a irritated look.

The lab was a simple one story building that seemed to have a more western style than anything else. It was made of yellow brick, with a flat roof. It was simple, but who knows what it looked like on the inside. Mary walked up to the door, and opened it. Gold and I hastily followed suit, while Green just followed us calmly. We all stepped inside the lab, and it was a stark contrast to what it was like outside.

It was white and spotless, with desks scattered across the room loaded with papers and highly advanced and expensive looking computers. People were busily at work typing away on those computers, too.

"Holy mother of Mew," Gold breathed, looking around. "This is just _whoa_."

"What did you expect?" Green asked, looking down at him, expression blank as ever.

"Ahaha, I don't really know," he replied, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, this is really impressive," I said, looking around before spotting Professor Oak in the front of the room, talking to two kids. "Hey, there he is! Let's go. Thanks, Mary. You were really helpful."

Mary just shrugged. "It was nothing."

I headed towards the front of the lab, walking down between the desks. Gold followed me, and Green followed him. Professor Oak stopped whatever he was doing and looked towards us, giving us friendly smiles. The two kids who stood in front of the table that he was behind paused, and turned around to face us. It was a guy and a girl. Also, the table had poke balls lined up on it.

The girl had to be the one the professor told us about—Crystal Kessho. She had to be around fifteen or sixteen since he said she was Gold's age. She was of average height, with brown hair in pigtails that somehow defied gravity and slanted upwards, and blue eyes. The boy... Well, for some reason I felt like I had seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't remember. He had messy blonde hair and brown eyes, and was really short, probably barely at five foot. And he was wearing a straw hat of all things.

"Welcome to my laboratory!" Professor Oak said, gesturing us closer. "These are your colleagues—Crystal Kessho and Yellow. And Crystal, Yellow, meet my grandson Green, and his friends Red Akairo and Gold Kin."

Well, we weren't exactly friends, but I wasn't about to correct him. Green could be hard to get along with at times, but I would like to be friends with him. I mean, we were both Pokedex holders, so we should get along. Or at least try to, I guess.

"It's nice to meet you," said Crystal, the girl with the pigtails. "Just call me Crys."

"Hi," Yellow said, his voice surprisingly high for a boy, and he had a strange accent, too.

"Yo," Gold said, smirking playfully and I could only imagine what he was thinking inside his head, and it wasn't appropriate.

"Before I give you your Pokedexes and some other things, I have a few things to tell you," Professor Oak said, gesturing us closer. Crystal and Yellow moved over to make room for us to stand at the table. We stepped forward, and I ended up next to Yellow, with Gold on my other side, and Green next to him. "First of all, I would like all five of you to work as a team and travel together."

I saw nothing wrong with that. "Sounds good to me!" I exclaimed with an approving nod.

"Very good," Gold agreed with a snicker, and I fought the urge to smack him upside his head.

"So it's agreed on," Green said calmly.

"Good," the professor replied. "Now... along with the Pokedex, I would like each of you to have a special pokemon. They are extremely rare, and it was very difficult for me to get a hold of them. I would like you to train them as you go on your journeys."

Well, that was great, but I already had six pokemon—Pika, Poli, my poliwrath, Gyara, my gyarados, Snor, my snorlax, Aero, my aerodactyl, and Vee, my epseon. That meant I would have to give up one of them since it was illegal to carry more than six pokemon with you. And I wasn't sure if I could do that, unless I could get someone to take care of one of them for me. But still...

"But Professor, I already have six pokemon," I said, speaking up.

"So do I," Crystal added.

"I understand," the professor said with a nod. "However, a very intelligent man by the name of Bill Sonezaki has recently developed the Pokemon Storage System, where you can store captured pokemon virtually. Therefore, you can own more than six pokemon. That is also how I would like you to handle all the pokemon you capture for your Pokedex, Crystal."

We all stared at him in surprise. I couldn't believe. Someone actually invented something like that? Was that even possible? So the pokemon didn't have to eat, sleep, or relieve themselves? That... That made everything so much easier. This was great!

"That's brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"Wow," Crystal breathed, just as shocked as me. "So how does it work?"

"All of you, come with me, and I will show you," the professor said before walking over to a computer on a fancy desk I assumed was his, not far from the table we had been standing around. He sat down in the chair in front of the computer while the rest of us gathered around it. "Each trainer that has been registered in the Japan League's data bases has an account in the Pokemon Storage System. You each have twelve boxes that can hold thirty pokemon each. All of you are registered trainers, yes?"

"I know Gold, Green, and I are," I answered. "You had to be registered to get to go to Oda's."

"I am, too," Crystal replied.

"And you, Yellow?" the professor asked, looking over at him.

The boy flushed slightly, and shook his head. "No... I'm not from around here. But that's okay. I don't need any more than six pokemon." Well, that explained the accent, then.

"Very well," he said, not questioning him. "Your username is simply your name and your password is your trainer ID number. For now I will take the pokemon you wish to switch out, and send the pokemon to the boxes myself."

Oh snap. I had to choose now? I stayed silent, thinking. Though Gyara was good for travel, he sure ate a lot, and that would be expensive. So I decided, rather reluctantly, that it would be him I would put in the box. So I reached down to take his poke ball off my belt, and reached over to hand it to Professor Oak. Crystal had also chosen who to send to the box, and was holding out her own poke ball, that had a star sticker on it. The professor took both poke balls from us, and we watched him as he logged into my account first, and used a machine with slots for up to five poke balls to send the poke ball away. He put the device into one of the slot, and then pressed a button. I watched as the poke ball dissolved into a bright, white light, and then pixelated away. Then a mini version of Gyara appeared on the screen in the box.

"Whoa," I breathed, my eyes wide. "That's... cool."

Professor Oak chuckled. "And very convenient." He logged me off, and then a few minutes later sent in Crystal's pokemon, a smootchum. Then he took us back to the table lined with poke balls.

"So these are the pokemon we're going to choose from?" Green asked his grandfather, and the man nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "Crystal, why don't you choose first?"

"Okay," she said, her eyes running over the poke balls. I looked down at them myself, surprised to see the pokemon under the red lids. I had never seen any that looked like them. Crystal reached and picked one up that had a little green pokemon with a leaf on top of its head with a bud necklace. "I choose this one!"

"That is a chikorita," Professor Oak replied. "And it is male. Would you like to name him?"

"Of course!" Crys exclaimed, smiling. "I'm going to call you... _Mega_." She then put the poke ball away in her bag.

"Yellow, how about you?" the professor asked, looking at the boy.

"Oh, I'm fine," he said, giving the older man an appreciative smile. "I have all the pokemon I need right now."

"Hmm... Very well," he said, slightly surprised. Then he turned to his grandson. "Green, who would you like?"

His eyes flickered over the poke balls until they stopped on one, a orange lizard-like pokemon. "Charmander," he replied evenly, reaching out to take the poke ball. Whoa, he knew what kinda of pokemon these were?

"Red?" Professor Oak asked me.

I looked over all the pokemon one last time, and only one had really caught my eye. It was green and reptilian, reminding me vaguely of a young dinosaur, with a giant onion-like bulb on its back. I pointed to the poke ball it was in. "That one, sir."

"Ah, that's a bulbsaur," he said as I took the device. "It is also male. Would you like to name him?"

I nodded, looking at the pokemon threw the red lid in my hand. "I'll call him... _Saur_!"

Pika let out a happy cry from his spot on my shoulder, pleased to have a new team member, and obviously approving on my name choice. I looked over at him and smiled.

"That's right, we have a new teammate, Pika," I told him. "Saur!"

"That means I can choose now, right?" Gold asked, getting antsy for his own turn.

Professor Oak chuckled, amused. "Yes, of course, Gold."

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, looking over all the poke balls excitedly. "Hm... Oooh, how about this one!" He picked up the poke ball that contained a pokemon that reminded me of a echidna and shew that was dark blue on the top with creamy undersides. There were red spots on its back.

"That's a cyndaquil," the professor told him. "Again, it's male. You would like to name him, yes?"

"Heck yeah!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. "I'm gonna call you... Explotaro!"

Ataro let out an approving cry, leaning down over Gold's head to get a look at the pokemon in the poke ball. Gold laughed and lifted the device higher so the aipom could see.

"Wonderful!" Professor Oak exclaimed, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Now, for the Pokedexes." He walked away, heading back to his desk, but we stayed right where we were. When he came back, he was carrying a brown, cardboard box. He set it down on the table after pushing the remaining poke balls out of the way. He opened the box, and pulled out an object. It was red, and rectangular, and kind of flat. It looked like a tiny computer. He held it out to me. "Red, this is your Pokedex."

I took it from him after attaching Saur's poke ball to my belt, its metal surface cool to the touch. I stared at it, and then flipped it open, revealing a screen, with buttons on the bottom. It was like a mini-laptop of sorts. I looked back up at him. "Thank you, Professor."

He gave me a friendly smile, and then pulled out another one, and handed it to Green. In a few minutes, each of us were holding our very own Pokedex. It was so cool.

"Why don't you check them out?" the professor asked us.

I pressed the button to turn it on, and the screen flashed on. Moments later, I was staring at a scrollable list of every single pokemon in Japan. I used the arrow button to scroll down, and soon I saw that the pokemon I currently owned already had data downloaded on it. Whoa, how did that happen?

"The Pokedex automatically uploads data on a pokemon when it is capture," Professor Oak explained, seeing all of our reactions. "And whenever you see a new pokemon, its image is added, but you cannot get the data on it unless you capture one. Also, the Pokedex can tell you the level and condition of your pokemon, along with what moves they know."

"Wow, this is really cool!" Gold exclaimed, his eyes glistening as he looked at his Pokedex.

Professor Oak chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, Gold."

"So, Professor," Crystal said, and he looked back at her. "You want us to travel the country and complete the Pokedex?"

He nodded. "Yes, Crystal. However, I also want you to see the country and meet all sorts of people so you can grow and become better people. This journey is not just for my own benefit, but for yours as well."

I bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Professor. I'm honored to be a part of this project."

Professor Oak chuckled. "Don't thank me, Red. Your talents are what brought me to choose you, along with the others. This is all your own doing."

"So when are we leaving?" Yellow piped up as I stood up straight.

"Ah, yes, that," he sighed. "I wanted you to leave today, but the vehicle I bought for you to use for your travels won't arrive here until tomorrow. So you'll have to stay here overnight, if you don't mind."

Gold grinned widely. "We can have a sleepover and get to know each other!"

"Joyous," Green deadpanned, obviously not happy with that prospect.

"Aw, c'mon, Green, it can't be that bad," I said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I think that's a great idea! We are gonna be traveling together for a while, so we need to get to know each other better before we leave!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Gold cheered, still grinning.

…

Later in the day, we all gathered in Professor Oak's house, where apparently Green had grown up along with his older sister Daisy, but he refused to tell us why. I could tell it was a touchy subject for him, because he had gotten pretty snappy about it, and he only got snappy when he was angry. We quickly dropped it. Anyways, the professor was letting us stay in his house. Gold, Green, and I would have to share Green's room, while Crystal and Yellow got Daisy's old room. I found that a little odd since Yellow was a guy like us, but whatever.

Anyways, it was getting late, and we all had gathered in the living room just to hang out and talk. By then we had all changed into our pajamas, and surprisingly, Yellow still was wearing a hat, though it wasn't his bulky straw one—it was a white beanie. I wondered what was with him and hats?

"Sooo," Gold drawled out, looking mischievously at each and everyone else. "We should play a game!"

We were sort of spread out all across the room. Green was sitting on the couch, as was Crystal. Yellow was sitting on the floor in front of Crystal, with his female pikachu, Chuchu, sitting on his lap. Gold was sitting in front of the television, which was facing the couch. I sat to the side of the couch, with Pika out, too.

"What kind of game?" I asked him, slightly wary, because this was Gold we were talking about.

"Hmm... Something fun, obviously... What about truth or dare?" His eyes brightened up at the prospect.

"Truth or dare?" Yellow echoed, like he had never heard of the game before.

"Yeah! Haven't you played that before?" he asked him.

Yellow shook his head. "No, sorry... Where I'm from we play games more like chess or soccer..."

"Where _are_ you from, Yellow?" Crystal asked, leaning forward a little, and the boy looked up at her. "You're definitely not Japanese like the rest of us."

"Oh... Well, I guess I could tell you," he said, looking back down at Chuchu. "I'm from Spain, though my mom _is_ Japanese. My dad's Spanish."

"Whoa!" Gold exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. "So you're kinda like Green! He's half Japanese, half English!"

"Interesting," Green deadpanned after giving the younger boy a dry look.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yellow said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"So... are we gonna-" Gold began.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash—it had to be loud because it came all the way from the lab, which was next door. We all froze in place, startled. What in the world was that? But Green immediately stood up as Professor Oak came charging down the stairs.

"Did you hear that?" he demanded from us.

"Yes, Grandfather," Green replied, still calm as ever. "It came from the lab."

"Oh goodness, the Pokedexes and the pokemon!" the professor exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. He then tightened his robe, and headed for the front door. "Green, come with me!"

I stood up as Green followed his grandfather outside. I started to head for the door to follow them, but I paused to turn around to look back at everyone else. Gold looked kinda freaked. Crystal had a worried look on her face. Yellow's eyes were wide with fear as he clutched Chuchu to his chest.

"I'm going to see what it was, too," I said to them.

"I'm going with you!" Gold exclaimed, hopping up onto his feet.

"I'll stay here with Yellow," Crys said, and I nodded.

"C'mon, Gold," I said, turning back around and heading for the door. He followed me.

I stepped outside into the cooling night air. It was dusk—the day sky was still transitioning into the darkness of night. I looked around, and then headed towards the lab, my friend right behind me. The door was open once we got there, the lights on. We stepped inside just in time to hear the professor's cry of anguish.

"Two of the Pokedexes and pokemon have been stolen!" he exclaimed, horrified.

Gold and I froze right on the spot, astonished. I had never thought something like that would happen. But now as I thought about it, it made sense. If you couldn't get in on the project properly, why not just steal? But this was terrible. Those Pokedexes were really expensive, and those pokemon were so rare... Now somebody bad had them.

"This is just horrid!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

I stepped forward, walking up to the front, where Green was standing. I heard Gold follow me after a moment. I stopped next to my rival, who was frowning, his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced down at me.

"The squirtle and totodile were taken," he told me, bothered. "And only two of the Pokedexes... Why not steal all of them?"

"I have no idea," I said with a shrug. "It looks like we have a mystery on our hands."

"This is insane!" Gold exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "I get why someone would steal a Pokedex, but who the hell steals _pokemon_?"

Professor Oak was too distressed to care about Gold's swearing. He was pacing back and forth, running a hand threw this hair. We watched him quietly, wondering what he was going to do.

"I'll have to report this to the police," he said with a sigh, finally stopping. "But there is almost no sign of any distress, other than the broken glass... I'm afraid it will be nearly impossible to track the thief."

"Don't worry, Grandfather," Green said. "We'll see if we can find this thief. It'll be easy if we can find the pokemon."

"Green, this needs to be handled professionally," Professor Oak told his grandson sternly.

"Well, the professionals don't seem to be very professional," he said darkly, narrowing his eyes. "They never find criminals."

What... was he talking about? When did the law ever fail him?

Professor Oak sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Green... The world is full of evil people. Don't get yourself caught up in a mess you can't get out of."

"I won't," he said icily, before turning around, and walking out of the lab.

Gold and I stood in stunned silence, having no idea of what to make out of what just happened. I wanted to ask, but something told me not to—that whatever it was, it was an extremely touchy subject. It was some dark secret that they didn't want anyone to know.

"Red, Gold..." We both jerked to attention, looking over at the troubled man who suddenly looked like he had aged a millennium. "Watch my grandson for me. Keep your eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything foolish. Please."

I just stared at him, not know what to say. But then I forced myself to snap out of my daze, and nodded. "Yes, sir. You can count on me."

"Me... too," Gold added slowly, though he still looked pretty confused and shocked.

He looked relieved. "Thank you. You just lifted a heavy weight off this old man's shoulders." He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now if you'll excuse me, I best notify the police."

…

_May 23, 2013. _

"Okay, that's the last of it," I said, shutting the trunk to the red Honda Pilot that had finally arrived this morning, though the lab was still crawling with cops after last night. "We're all set to go."

I turned around to look at Gold and Crystal, who had helped me load up all our things in the SUV. Gold looked over at Crys and grinned at her, and she just rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. I had to give her some credit for handling Gold, who really could get _annoying_, and being the only girl in our little group.

"Well, I'm definitely ready!" he exclaimed, looking at me with that grin still on his face. "Say, didn't Yellow go to get Green?"

"Yeah, I asked him to," I said with a nod, walking out from behind the Pilot. "They should be out in a second."

As if on cue, the two guys stepped out of the professor's house. Yellow had his straw hat back on, and I really had to wonder what was his deal with hats. Green looked serious as always. They walked up to us, Chuchu scampering up with Yellow. Pika, who had been chilling inside the Pilot on the driver's seat leaped out and dashed over to her to greet her.

...Did they have something going on?

Nevermind, I didn't want to think too deeply on that.

"We're ready to go!" Yellow exclaimed happily.

Gold turned to me, his gold eyes wide with excitement. "Can I drive?"

"What?" I scoffed. "No way! You only have a permit, and I don't want you to wreck this thing! Green and I are gonna take turns driving."

"Aw, man, you're no fun!" Gold exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest in indignation.

"Do you _want_ to die?" Crystal asked him incredulously.

"Hey! I'm a decent driver!" he snapped, glaring at her. "Don't be so uptight, SSG!"

"SSG?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips and leaning towards him.

"Yeah, Super Serious Gal!" he exclaimed with a playful smirk. "That's what I'm gonna call you, 'cause you're always so serious!"

"Agh! I am not! Don't call me that!"

Oh my Arceus, Gold, why did you have to get Crys mad? She seemed like a perfectly nice person and now you had to ruin it. That was Gold Kin for you. Charming, as always.

Green looked over at me. "Let's just go."

I nodded. "Yeah. C'mon guys, get in!"

Pika decided to stay with Yellow and Chuchu as I turned around and headed for the driver's seat, climbing in. Green got in on the passenger's side, and everyone else piled into the back with the two pikachu and one aipom. We all buckled in, and then I turned the key in the ignition, and the Pilot roared to life. I lightly put my feet on the pedals before looking back at everyone behind me.

"Everyone set?" I asked them.

"We sure are!" Yellow told me, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, let's get going already!" Gold exclaimed, eager. "We don't have all day!"

"All right, all right, jeez," I said, turning back to face the front. "We're going, we're going."

Green snorted with amusement as I pressed on the gas pedal, urging the Pilot forward. We pulled out onto the road, and then we were off. Finally, we were setting off into the real world. We had so much out there to see and do. And our first destination would be Maebashi City, which was pretty far away, but that was where the first Gym was—run by the Rock type specialist named Brock. But that would give us plenty of time to train our new pokemon, who had to be weak. The Gyms were spread out all across Japan, and would force us to journey all over. And that was perfectly okay with me. We had all the time in the world now.

And I could finally follow my dream.

* * *

**Welcome to Blitzkrieg! This is obviously an AU of PokeSpe taking the concept of pokemon being in the real world. Real world places will be the setting and other franchises and companies will be mentioned.  
**

**The ships are Special, Green/Soul (Lyra), Chosen, MangaQuest, Frantic, Diamond/OC, Haughty, and Agency, along with some DualRival, and Hugh/Mei.  
**

**Kanto and Johto are represented by Japan. Hoenn is Australia. Sinnoh is England, and Unova is America.  
**

**Not all the Dex holders will appear at once. The first arc focuses on the Kanto and Johto Dex holders, and then the others will be introduced by region each arc. This will be _long_.  
**

**Pokemon are different in this world, and how so will be explained in due time.  
**

**Thank you for reading this and reviews are appreciated!  
**


End file.
